


Who turned out the lights?

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: *click*'Was that the light switch?' Was the first thought that ran through Canada's head when he heard the sound, then it registered to him that there was darkness all around him.





	Who turned out the lights?

*click*

'Was that the light switch?' Was the first thought that ran through Canada's head when he heard the sound, then it registered to him that there was darkness all around him. Someone had turned out the lights on him when he had ducked into a separate meeting room to clear his head; all the yelling in the Nations conference room was scaring him.

He had always hated loud noises. And, that's what all the other nations always seemed to be, just loud noises to scare him, make him curl up and try to make himself smaller. the other nations were always something a bit too loud for him, so that he always kept his own voice down afraid of attracting their attention, like they were predators that would sense him if he wasn't careful and caught their attention. And yet at the same time he craved their attention, because even though they scared him, he was a nation and there were too. They were the same despite their different personalities and you can't be afraid of something just like you, no matter how much you try to say that they are different. That would be just plain stupid. He wasn't a noise though, so he was always overlooked, and the loud noises never saw him.  
This was almost as scary as the loud noises were though. He had always hated not being able to see. It's why he wore glasses, even though he didn't technically need them. This way, with his glasses on his head he could always see, and it could be used as a barrier of sorts. His glasses were his way to distance himself whenever he really needed to, and couldn't leave the room as he had just now.

This was why he hated the dark and its shadows. It left him at the mercy of whatever nightmares his brain could cook up. And unfortunately for him, unlike England no matter what the situation was, his cooking never sucked. He had tried to look around, confused at what had happened. But, of course, you can't actually see anything when you look around while you're in the dark. It is, after all, dark. You can look but, you can't see. And, that's what scared him. He couldn't see. He couldn't see anything. He could already feel a panic attack coming on.

He needed to think rationally though. A little bit of crying should not be enough to send his thoughts spiralling out of control, he was a nation. He could do better than this. Now he just needed to think things through here. A light doesn't just turn off; there is a switch that controls it. He just needed to find the switch.

Canada carefully retraced his steps back to the wall where he had come in through the door, it was locked now. What? No, he would think about that later, he needed to find the light switch first. He felt along the side of the door, light switches were always there. That's where he would find it-bingo. Canada flipped on the switch…and the room stayed dark. And his hastily constructed plan to bring some light to his situation crumbled, alright, now he could freak out. What was happening? Did the light bulb burn out? But then, why was the door now locked? Was that what it did automatically? Was he now trapped in here until somebody let him out then? The meeting wouldn't end for a few hours. He was trapped, in the dark, until they came. But, would anybody bother to open the door? There was no reason to, no one needed to go into the room, and no one had likely even noticed his disappearance from the nation's world meeting room either. No one would be coming to help him. He was officially screwed.

Then someone grabbed his shoulders from behind. Canada felt their head move towards his ear.

"Hello, Mathew."

**Author's Note:**

> Open-ended ending. You decide, I guess. I just wanted to explore writing light horror.


End file.
